Dave x Reader All Because Of FanFiction Lemon
by SavioredPeppermint
Summary: Video Games And FanFiction.


I was on my laptop doing whatever I needed to do until a (Insert Your Favorite Sound) came on. It was an email from my friend, Nepeta.!

Nepi! Sent You: :_33 * AC says: Hello furend! According to my shipping wall, you and Dave would look like a purrfect couple and Equius was out with Aradia so I decided to write a fanfiction about you and Dave! I sent it to you and Dave (your soon to be matesprite).*_

_ :33 *AC hands _ a paper that says : Dave x _! By : Nepeta Leijon. _ reads it through and it read :_ _ was going to go to Dave's house. She was very excited to play video games with her crush and drink apple juice with him.

As she was at Dave's house and she rang the doorbell. Only Dirk answered it. "Bro! Your girlfriend's here!"

He called out to Dave who was sitting on the couch. "Bro! That was so not ironic! She's not my girlfriend!"He was blushing._ thought he looked so cute when he blushed.

"Whatever Dude, make me proud!" He said. When Dave came over, Dirk and whispered, beat box to him: 'There are condoms in the bathroom. Bottom right shelf.' "Bro! No!" Dave blushed more and looked at _. Her cheeks had a little (Insert Blood Color) tint that arose only from the top of her (Insert Skin Color) cheekbones . She was confused what Dirk was whispering about. "Just a notice incase.!" He said to Dave. Dave fummed a bit.

"So what do you want to do?" You asked Dave as you sunk in his red bean bag chair.

"I don't know, play video games?"

"Yeah!" Dave loaded in Call Of Duty which you totally kicked his ass in. "Dammit!" Dave said.

_ laughed. "Yes!" She pumped her fist in victory and drank some of her Apple juice.

"Hey how about we make a deal. However wins this round, loser gets to do whatever the player says. Deal?"

"Yup! I will totally beat you in this round" Boy, was she wrong.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Dave said.

"Kay." _ replied.

Dave went into the bathroom , opened the cabinet, and looked at the bottom right corner. There it was. A box of glow in the dark condoms. There was a note on top of it that said: 'Get your lightsaber on lil' man! Give her the best ride of her life!  
- Bro'

"What the everlovinfuck?!" He said. He picked up the box of glow in the dark condoms and opened it. Then he examined the wrapper and did the same . "Why the hell is it slimy?!" It had vaseline on it. It took him a while to let it sink in. He shivered . It was slimy so it would be easier to put on the dick. And to do other things…He took two. One to do IT. And another to replace encase the first one breaks. "Oh God, why am I doing this?" He put them in his pocket, put the box of glow in the dark condoms away, and left the bathroom. He had some business to do…

_ was dozing off into whatever she was thinking of until Dave entered the room. She smiled and he was blushing, but he smiled back. What the hell was he blushing about?

Dave could not look at _ the same way for a while after thinking about what happened in the bathroom. So he focused his thoughts on the game. He needed to win.

It didn't take long until Dave won. "YES!" Dave yelled.

"NO!" _ yelled In diffeat. "Ok, so what do you want me to do?" _ asked.

"Uh, so um. God how do I put this?" Dave gently wrapped his arms around _ waist and kissed her lips. Dave was really lucky _ liked him. A LOT. It wasn't long until _ wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back. Dave was suprised _ liked him back. He was expecting her to freak out and leave. But she didn't. She liked him back. It was a while until they both separated lips to breath.

"I love you _…"

"I love you too.." _ said to him. She was happy that Dave loved her. She loves him too. They returned to kissing and it was longer than the last one. Dave's tongue ran across _'s bottom lip, begging for entrance, of course, she let him in. Dave explored around _'s mouth and they wrestled tongues. _ moaned in the kiss and Dave smirked. Dave leaned in and pinned _ on the bed. Dave and _ separated lips (and tongues) and then Dave started to kiss and nibble on her neck. She blushed and moaned again.

"You like that?" Dave asked in a sexy voice.

"Y-Yes!" _ gasped as he started to lick her neck. She moaned again. Her moans were music to Dave's ears. He nibbled at her neck some more and gave her a little red and purple bruise on her neck. She took off Dave's shirt and Dave took off hers. She blushed at the sight.

"This is going to be the first time I did this. If we do it." _ blushed and Dave chuckled.

"This is my first time too." He said and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to kiss again. _ licked Dave's chest and he moaned. _ took off Dave's shades and scarlet red eyes boared into her (Insert Eye Color) eyes. Dave uncliped her (Insert Favorite Color) bra and he kissed the middle of her chest. She moaned. Dave took her nipple in his mouth ((what the hell am I writing x x)) and she moaned loudly and panted a couple of times.

Bro was making a sandwich with one of his shitty swords and he suddenly heard a loud moan from Dave's room. The moaned sounded nothing like a moan in pain. More like pleasure. Bro chuckled. "That's my lil' bro!" He said to himself. And continued to make his sandwich.

Dave swirled his tongue around her nipple and she moaned some more. Then he gave the other nipple the same attention as the first one. _ put her knee on Dave's bulge and deep moan came out of him. _ slid off Dave's pants and Dave slid of hers. They were now both in their underwear (except for _ because she's half naked and well, so is Dave). It didn't take long until they were both naked and _ instantly put her mouth on Dave's bulge. He moaned as he gripped the sheets. _ bobbed up and down and Dave moaned a rhyme. She licked down and up Dave's bulge as he panted. He gently put his hand on _'s chin and lifted her face to meet his. He caressed her cheek and she smiled. He put his hands on her waist and swirled small circles in her hips with his thumbs.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She gulped. "Yeah…"

"Alright. Hold on." Dave got off the bed and picked up his pants. He took out a glow in the dark condom and _ blushed a deep (Insert Blood Color). "I didn't get these. Bro did.!" Dave said. _ laughed so hard, she was about to fall off the bed. He blushed. _ wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. When she stopped laughing she said : "Ok I'm ready." And So they started.

Dave thrusted into her for 30 minutes until they both climaxed and collapsed on the bed. Both of their chests heaved for air and they were both sweating from pleasure. "Dave….." _ said.

Dave turned to _. "Yeah?" He asked.

"I-I love you." She said.

Dave smiled. "I love you too." _ wrapped her arms around Dave's torso and he pulled the covers over the two of them. That's when they cuddled themselves to sleep.

The End

:33 *AC says: "So How did you like it?"*

I blushed. The fanfiction was really good and I did like it. I just had no words to say. Before I could reply a ding sound came up. It was Dave pestering me on PesterChum.

**— turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering chumHandler [CH] at 17:25 (5:25) —**

TG: Hey did you get Nepeta's fanfiction? Wtf…

CH: Yeah, it was kind of messed up. But she's a pretty good writer. And Nepeta would never make a single mistake on her shipping wall.

TG: I guess so…..Can we meet up somewhere like at the park?

CH: Sure when?

TG: Now

CH: Oh ok. I'll be right over there. Ttyl

TG: K, see ya

**— chumHandler [CH] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:35 (5:35) —**

I grabbed my (Insert Favorite Color) coat and walked to the park. (The season that takes place in here is in the Winter).

When I arrived , I saw Dave standing by the fountain. The outdoors looked so pretty and the fountain looked stunning. But the most stunning thing was Dave.

"Hi Dave. You wanted to see me.?" I said as you walked over to Dave.

"Yeah, about the fanfiction."

"What about it?" I asked. He had a pinkish hue in his cheeks. Probably since it's cold outside. He pressed foreheads against yours.

"I love you, _…" He said to me. I blushed.

"I love you too, Dave." And that's when we kissed in the middle of the park. It would be a beautiful sight for everyone to see if someone took a picture.

_**.:Etended Ending:.**_

((Since this was long and I got lazy, Dave and you started dating, you got married, had 2836719273719363729277373636262362763627363 kids, blah blah blah. And when you were on PesterChum, Nepeta messaged you.))

**— arsenicCatnip [AC] started pestering chumHandler [CH] at 18:56 (6:56) —**

_AC: :33 *AC says: Your welcome 3*_

_CH: *CH smiles and says: Thank you. Thank you so much!* *CH hugs AC*_

_AC: :33 *AC smiles and hugs CH back*_

"_ ,can you help me with something?"

"Yeah, Hold on.!"

_CH: *CH says: I got to go. Bye .*_

_AC: :33 *AC says: Goodbye :3*_

**— chumHandler [CH] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] at 19:07 (7:07) —**


End file.
